User blog:Mimeoplasm/Five calamities are based on Prometheus
Reading the manga's past two chapters i've come to think Togashi may have been inspired by the themes present on the movie Prometheus when designing the five calamities. Why ??, well as i recall during an interview Togashi said Alien by ridley scott was one of his favorite movies by the time he was working on Level-E, and since he also claimed to be a sci-fi aficionado the themes of level-E where pretty in line with such statement I'm not saying Togashi is being unoriginal or ripping off something, not a chance, i think he is most likely writing the stuff he feels to be the best for his story to progress that is suited to his tastes, but i couldn't help notcing certain similarities between the movie prometheus and the five calamities, which are these; The weapon Brion; the true protector of the mysterious ancient ruins, he reminds me of the engineers, pale and tall humanoid extraterrestrials sleeping (or in suspended animatiopn) in the ruins which later on turned out to be a spaceship. Gas-life forms ai: not much to relate from the movie, some have pointed out they may be related to alluka and capable to posses people, in way i find that to be similar to the black goo that appears on the film, the need for a host for it to develop new life kinda reminds me of the desire for co-dependence. The two tailed snake hellbell, in both alien and prometheus we have to lifeforms carriers of some sort of disease, the facehuggers in the original Alien film, which would insert the xenomorphs inside a host for incubation, or in the case of the snake like aliens in prometheus, the zombie-like disease, that really sounds like a murderous contagion delivered by a snake The human feeding beast papu, pretty much like the facehuggers or the squid like alien in prometheus (or even the xenomorphs in the director's cut of alien), although not literally eating the person, consuming it in some way could be considered similar And the Immortal sickness zobae disease, in the movie we saw two people affected from what could be a zombie-like disease one of those by consuming the black goo and the other after being attacked by the snake-like alien forms, one of those showing very zombie like effects after the infection, excesive violence, resistance and maybe lack of the capacity to feel pain, apart from being able to walk a move with many broken bones. of course this is just what i thought i may be totally wrong or maybe togashi being the fan of Alien he is could have been at least partially influenced by these ideas, and maybe not even by that exact movie, and since we know almost nothing about the five calamities i could be mistake from the get-go and not have noticed it until we know more of it. Also, did someone else felt chimera ants where a bit like xenomorphs ??, with all that inheritance of traits and dna. Category:Blog posts